Innocence Overload
by Mamorin
Summary: Di balik wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi, sebenarnya Hibari adalah anak yang polos. Tapi...sampai dimana batas kepolosan Hibari..?


**Title:** Innocence Overload

**Genre:** _Humor_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _CRACK_, _Hints of YAOI,_ _OOC_ parah, bahasa amburadul, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** Mau lari kayang dari Sabang sampe Merauke juga percuma. KHR gak akan jadi milik saya.

**Summary: **Di balik wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi, sebenarnya Hibari adalah anak yang polos. Tapi...sampai dimana batas kepolosan Hibari..?

_Read & Review...?_

* * *

Rambut hitam pekat, kulit putih pucat, mata sipit, seekor burung kuning obesitas nemplok indah di ubun-ubun, dan _armband _merah dengan bordiran "_Fuuki_" yang melingkar di lengan kiri.

Dialah Hibari Kyouya.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang sedang berpatroli di lorong-lorong kelas SMA Namimori ini sebenarnya cukup populer. Gimana nggak? Sikapnya yang angkuh dan auranya yang mengintimidasi membuatnya tampak sulit didekati, menjadikannya seorang "_bad boy_" di mata para gadis, dan "_uke tsundere_" di mata para _seme_.

Gak ada yang tau, tapi di balik '_poker face'_ dinginnya itu, sebenarnya Hibari adalah anak yang sangat polos. Tingkat kepolosannya adalah kepolosan yang sudah punah di kalangan remaja berusia 18 tahun lainnya.

Kenapa Hibari bisa seperti itu?

Bukan karena Hibari ansos. Hibari gak ansos.

Alaude, _otousan_-nya Hibari, adalah intisari ansos yang sebenarnya.

Hibari cuma pemalu.

Dan karena pengaruh lingkungan hidup tempatnya tumbuh dewasa, makanya sekarang dia sangat kuper. Hibari gak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak lainnya

* * *

—_Flashback_—

"Hibari-_kuuunnn_~ Sini ikutan kita main gundu~" Seorang bocah berambut hitam cepak memamerkan cengiran idiotnya sambil melambai-lambai unyu ke arah Hibari.

Hibari yang saat itu masih berusia 6 tahun melihat anak-anak sebayanya sedang bergumul di taman sambil menyentil-nyentil bola kaca seukuran upil Xanxus.

"Hiiiieeee.. H-Hibari-_san_..!" Salah satu dari para bocah itu memekik seperti anak perempuan. Saat itu jenis kelamin Tsuna agak diragukan karena mukanya yang _uke_ dan suaranya yang melengking kayak tikus kelindes.

_NGEK.._

Hibari baru aja mau kepo ikutan anak-anak main gundu saat kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang.

Bocah-bocah di taman itu langsung pucat saat melihat sosok di belakang Hibari.

Yamamoto ketawa canggung.

Tsuna ngompol.

Lambo berak di celana.

Hibari nengok ke belakang dan mendapati _okaasan_-nya, Fon.

"Kyouya sayang, kamu mau ngapain main sama anak-anak gembel itu?" Tanya Fon dengan gaya ibu-ibu arisan yang _OOC_ parah.

"_Okaasan_..." Ucap Hibari lirih.

"G-gembel...?" Sepucuk(?) bocah labil berambut nanas agak _shock_ dikatain gembel secara terang-terangan.

"Diem kamu, anak gembel..!" Pria(?) berkepang itu membentak si bocah nanas kemudian kembali beralih ke darah dagingnya, "Ayo pulang!"

"T-tapi.. _Okaasan_.. Kyouya mau main sama mereka..." Mata abu-abu bocah berkepala bulat tersebut mulai sembab dan berkaca-kaca.

Seekor(?) bocah pirang bernama Dino langsung menjerit saat melihat wajah Hibari yang lagi _uke_ abis, "_MOOEEEE_..!" Ia mencengkeram lengan bocah berambut perak yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"_A_-_ahouma_.. _Ittai_..!" Gokudera menjerit kesakitan.

"Hayato! Kamu cuma boleh bersuara kayak gitu di depan aku doang!" Yamamoto protes karena gak kebagian beras miskin. Iya, emang gak nyambung.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Kalimatmu itu terlalu ambigu!" Gokudera salting.

"Ambigu itu apa?" Tsuna bertanya dengan muka bego.

Saat bocah-bocah itu sedang ribut sendiri, Fon menarik lengan Hibari, "Ayo pulang!"

"_Okaasan_.. Kyouya juga mau main kayak anak-anak lain..." Hibari mewek.

Hati Dino luluh.

Hati Fon tetap dingin seperti _iceberg_ yang ditabrak Titanic. "Gak boleh! Kamu tau gak?! Di tanah itu ada jutaan kuman dan bakteri yang bisa membuat kamu diare, epilepsi, TBC, polip, kanker serviks, serta gangguan kehamilan dan janin..! KAMU BISA MANDUL..!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

"..._dafuq_.." Mukuro _sweatdrop_.

"_Dafuq_ itu apa?" Sekali lagi Tsuna bertanya dengan muka bego.

"Ayo pulang..!" Fon menyeret Hibari pulang ke rumah.

—_End of Flashback_—

* * *

Karena itulah Hibari gak pernah punya temen. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia pengen banget main kejar-kejaran di taman bunga atau di pantai waktu _sunset_ bersama seorang sahabat.

.

.

.

.

...Err... Isi kepala seorang kuper bernama Hibari Kyouya memang agak membingungkan.

Oke, balik ke Hibari yang sekarang. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan dengan angkuh seperti seorang kapiten yang mempunyai pedang panjang dan kalau berjalan prok prok prok.

Apa? Kedengerannya familiar? Jangan asal nuduh ya! _Author_ bukan plagiat!

Karena sekarang jam istirahat, banyak murid-murid berkeliaran di lorong kelas. Tapi saat mereka melihat sosok seorang Hibari, mereka langsung menyingkir dan memberi jalan.

Hibari udah biasa diperlakukan seperti penguasa, jadi dia cuek aja. Sewaktu dia melewati kelas 2-1, matanya menangkap sosok-sosok mencurigakan. 6 orang cowo berkumpul di satu meja, menatap layar sebuah laptop dengan logo buah nanas. Ia mengenali keenam cowo itu sebagai _trouble maker_ yang suka melanggar kedisiplinan Namimori.

Cowo pertama yang duduk di tengah dengan jidat selebar lapangan bola internasional itu namanya Rokudo Mukuro. Siluet kepalanya yang menyerupai buah tropis itu kabarnya terinspirasi dari profesi bokapnya, tukang rujak yang suka keliling di Namimori.

Ngomong-ngomong rujak, Hibari jadi inget kalo dulu dia pernah hampir membeli rujak dari bokapnya si Mukuro, Daemon Spade.

Iya, hampir..

* * *

—_Flashback_—

"Om, rujak hamburgernya satu dong."

"_Nufufufu_.. Anak idiot. Mana ada rujak pake hamburger. Bikin aja sendiri."

"Hmm.. yaudah pake srikaya aja kalo gitu." Hibari Kyouya yang saat itu baru menginjak usia 8 tahun memesan rujak untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Nufufu_.. Om gak ada srikaya tuh.." Si tukang rujak berambut _hybrid_ antara semangka dan nanas itu menyeringai mesum.

"Adanya apaan, om?" Tanya Hibari yang gak tau seperti apa rasa rujak, dan apa saja isinya.

"Adanya nanas, semangka, srikaya, duren, sama cempedak. _Nufufufu_.." Daemon ketawa pedofil.

Tadi katanya gak ada srikaya..

"Yaudah deh om, pesen satu." Hibari pasrah.

"_Nufufu_.. Sebentar ya.." Daemon mengibaskan poni laknatnya kemudian beralih untuk membuat rujak yang sudah menjadi sumber penghasilannya selama 12 tahun terakhir.

Saat Daemon sedang asoy indehoy membuat rujak sambil bersenandung lagu favoritnya, Keong Racun, tiba-tiba entah dari mana datang Nyonya Fon selaku ibunda sah Hibari. Tanpa banyak cingcong, Fon menendang gerobak Daemon sampe terbalik dan isinya berceceran kemana-mana.

Hibari _shock_.

Daemon menjerit seperti wanita yang melihat anaknya tergilas kereta. "AYAMKUUUU...!"(?)

Fon menanggapi dengan logat Ambon, "Sudah, makan dulu sana.. Ada tai ayam spesial.."(?)

Apa? Mirip suatu iklan? Jangan asal nuduh ya! _Author_ bukan plagiat!

Hibari _sweatdrop_.

Fon beralih ke Hibari, "Kyouya! _Okaasan_ gak pernah ngajarin kamu makan makanan murahan kayak gini..! Kamu itu anak keluarga elit..! _Okaasan_ udah kasih kamu _caviar_ buat cemilan sore seminggu minimal 3 kali..! Kamu harus tau _caviar_ itu harga satu kilonya bisa 10.000 _dollar_, gak kayak makanan murahan bin najis yang disebut rujak ini..!"

"Tapi..._Okaasan_... Kyouya kepengen tau gimana rasa rujak..." Jawab Hibari lirih.

Daemon yang marah karena gerobak kesayangannya dianiaya dan dihina-hina tanpa sebab membentak Fon, "Heh, bencong kepang! Jaga mulut lo! Rujak gue emang murah, tapi gak murahan!"

"Cuih, benda najis kayak gini... Apa pantes disebut makanan?!" Sekali lagi Fon menendang gerobak tak berdosa itu.

"_Okaasan_..!" Hibari berusaha menghentikan sang ibunda dengan menarik tangannya.

"NGAJAK RIBUT, YA...?!" Daemon yang kalap menarik kerah baju Fon.

Karena baju Fon yang halus dan tipis, kancing-kancingnya langsung lepas saat Daemon menarik kerah bajunya.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA...!" Fon menjerit histeris. "PAK POLISIII..! PAK POLISIIII...! ADA PEMERKOSAAAAAA..!"

"Haaaa..?" Daemon _speechless_.

"KYAAAAAAAA..! ORANG CABUUUULLL..! _HENTAAAIIIII_..! TOLOOOONGGG...!" Fon terus menjerit-jerit kesetanan sampe pihak yang berwajib dateng untuk menciduk Daemon.

"Apa-apaan kalian?! Saya gak bersalah..!" Daemon berontak saat digerebek 2 wanita bertopeng dengan rambut pink. "Lagipula kalian gak kayak polisi!"

"Kami Cervello, pasukan intelijen khusus, dan Anda adalah tersangka kasus sodomi yang sudah kami cari-cari selama 4 bulan terakhir. Anda akan kami bawa untuk menghadap Alaude-_sama_." Kata salah satu dari 2 wanita berambut pink tersebut.

"Masuk." Wanita berambut pink yang satunya mendorong Daemon dengan barbar ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"A-Alaude?! _YADA_..! _YADAAAAAAA_...!" Jeritan pilu Daemon masih terdengar bahkan setelah bagasi mobil ditutup.

Kedua wanita bertopeng itu membungkuk pada Fon sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi untuk mengantar Daemon ke hadapan Alaude.

"..._okaasan_.." Hibari berkata lirih.

Fon menepuk kepala Hibari dan tersenyum, "Biar _otousan_-mu yang mengurus sisanya."

"..."

—_End of Flashback_—

* * *

Kabarnya setelah kejadian itu, Daemon divonis penjara selama 2 tahun.

Oke, kembali ke Mukuro. Dia ini adalah cowo paling bejad se-Namimori. Hobinya adalah ngelamun jorok _hard yaoi_, mencabuli Tsuna, sampai menggrepe bapak guru di tempat yang tidak sepantasnya. Hampir semua orang di SMA Namimori sudah pernah digrepe Mukuro. Mulai dari Lampo si tukang kebun, sampe Knuckle si guru agama, semuanya sudah pernah jadi korban kebejadan sepucuk(?) Rokudo Mukuro.

Satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang belom pernah digrepe Mukuro adalah kepala sekolah SMA Namimori, Reborn.

Di sebelah kiri Mukuro adalah cowo yang mengalami penuaan dini sehingga rambutnya putih semua. Namanya Byakuran. Dia adalah ketua kelas 2-1. Tapi biar menyandang status sebagai ketua kelas, ini orang gak ada teladan-teladannya sama sekali. Hobinya bolos. Seminggu minimal bolos 2 kali, dan sering terlihat di distrik prostitusi. _Alibi_-nya sih lagi nyari inspirasi buat nambah uang kas kelas.

Dicurigai sebagai _seme_-nya Mukuro atau Irie Shouichi, tapi sampe sekarang belom ada bukti yang akurat.

Makanan favoritnya adalah _marshmallow_.

Prinsipnya adalah, "apa pun makanannya, makannya _marshmallow_".

Iya, emang gak jelas. Tapi prinsip itu diterapkan dengan baik oleh Byakuran. Makan es krim pake _marshmallow_, makan nasi pake _marshmallow_, makan soto betawi pake _marshmallow_. Soal rasanya, tanya aja langsung sama pemuda yang serba putih kayak pembalut ini.

Byakuran cukup bejad. Orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan warisan yang cukup untuk membeli persediaan _marshmallow_ seumur hidup sehingga Byakuran hidup seperti binatang liar(?). Dia suka pergi _clubbing_ sampe larut malam. Kadang malah sampe pagi gak pulang-pulang.

Hobinya godain Mukuro sama Irie Shouichi, nge-_bully_ Tsuna, bikin Hibari kesel, dan...yah, makan _marshmallow_.

Di sebelah kanan Mukuro, Xanxus duduk dengan liar. Kaki dibuka selebar-lebarnya, dan kedua tangannya kewer-kewer ke segala penjuru mata angin. Dicurigai diam-diam bergabung dengan _club_ _cheerleaders_ Namimori karena gaya duduknya yang gak nyantai seperti _split a'la cheerleaders._

Jangan bayangin Xanxus pegang _pompom_..!

Pokoknya jangan..!

Menjijikkan...

Dulu Xanxus memegang predikat sebagai _runner_ _up_-nya Mukuro soal bejad. Tapi sekarang status Xanxus lebih stabil karena dia sudah punya pacar cantik bernama Squalo. Sejak pacaran sama Squalo, Xanxus tobat sembarangan grepe pantat orang. Menurutnya, pantat Squalo adalah pantat paling bohay sehingga pantat-pantat lain udah gak menarik lagi di matanya.

Di belakang Xanxus, berdirilah pemuda paling ganteng se-SMA Namimori. Namanya Dino Cavallone. Terkenal sebagai pedofil bejad yang hobi nonton _yaoi_ _shota_. Hampir setiap hari mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Hibari, dan selalu dibalas dengan cipokan _hot_ dari _tonfa_ Hibari. Level kecerobohan Dino bersaing ketat sama Tsuna. Setiap tahun dia juga selalu rebutan ranking terakhir sama Tsuna.

Meski begitu, Dino sangat populer di kalangan cewe-cewe karena mukanya yang ganteng.

Biar _casing_-nya bule, Dino sebenernya dateng dari kampung. Bokapnya peternak kuda yang cukup terkenal karena ganteng. Kegantengannya menurun ke anaknya, sayang sifatnya yang agak alay dan kamseupay juga menurun ke anaknya. Dino menjadi salah satu _trouble_ _maker_ karena kecerobohannya sering merusak properti Namimori.

Di sebelah kiri Dino ada Lambo. _Playboy_ hina Namimori. Anak dari tukang kebun SMA Namimori ini memiliki penampilan yang cukup _attractive_, sehingga banyak cewe yang 'nembak' dia. Lambo gak pernah nolak cewe, tapi hubungannya gak pernah bertahan lama.

Lambo paling sering dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Gak lama kemudian, cewe yang sedang menyandang status sebagai pacar Lambo pasti pindah sekolah. Jadi sekarang jumlah cewe yang ngajak Lambo pacaran menurun drastis. Yang dulunya seminggu sekali, jadi setengah tahun sekali.

Lambo masih populer di kalangan cewe, tapi udah gak ada yang berani menjadikannya pacar.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Gak ada yang bisa memastikan, tapi tersangka utamanya adalah sang kepala sekolah, Reborn.

Cowo yang terakhir adalah Katou Julie. Sangat bejad bin najis, tapi gak selaknat Mukuro atau Xanxus jaman dulu karena sasarannya hanya cewe-cewe berdada besar. Berapa sih cewe berdada besar di SMA Namimori? Cuma 1, yaitu Suzuki Adelheid. Cewe dengan "properti" paling gede cetar membahana se-Namimori.

Katou Julie bersikap normal dengan cewe-cewe lain. Tapi dengan Suzuki Adelheid, Katou Julie bersikap seperti penjahat kelamin. Hobinya bolos kelas meskipun gak se-amburadul Byakuran, dan sering ketangkep basah nyolong dalemannya Adelheid. Doi juga langganan masuk UKS karena digebukin Adelheid. Tapi sebagaimana diketahui oleh dunia, Shamal si dokter UKS hanya melayani cewe sehingga tiap kali Katou Julie masuk ke UKS buat berobat, luka-lukanya cuma diludahin sama Shamal, terus dia disuruh pulang.

Oke, balik ke Hibari.

Melihat kelakuan keenam _trouble maker_ yang mencurigakan itu, Hibari menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"_Kufufu_.. Kepo ih Hibari.." Mukuro menyeringai cabul.

"Kyouya _aishiteru_..!" Dino langsung mendeklarasikan rasa cintanya ketika melihat Hibari.

"Diem lu." Balas Hibari jutek.

"Kita cuma lagi nonton _anime_ aja kok, Hibari-_kun_." Byakuran mengeluarkan senyum khas-nya yang seperti musang.

"Hn..." Hibari yang tidak percaya mereka cuma nonton sekedar _anime_ merebut laptop silver dengan logo buah nanas tersebut.

"Ah!" Keenam _trouble maker_ itu berteriak, membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menengok. Termasuk Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, dan Enma.

Mata Hibari melotot seakan-akan mau keluar dari rongganya saat melihat apa yang sedang tayang di layar laptop Mukuro. _Anime_ _hard yaoi_, pas-pasan lagi adegan 18++.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hibari berkata, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Hah?" Katou Julie nyaut.

"Gue gak ngerti. Ini mereka apa-apaan sih?" Hibari mengembalikan laptop Mukuro ke meja.

Semua orang di kelas itu _shock_ dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan Hibari.

.

.

.

Hening lagi..

.

.

.

"Lu gak serius kan, Hibari?" Mukuro memecah keheningan.

"S-sampah..." Xanxus menyumpah.

"_Fufufufu_.." Byakuran terkekeh. Muncul ide iseng di kepala jeniusnya, "Mereka lagi bikin bayi, Hibari-_kun_. Masa gitu aja lu gak tau sih?"

"_Dafuq_..." Lambo _sweatdrop_.

"Jangan kira gue bego, ya. Mana mungkin mereka bisa dapet bayi dengan ngelakuin itu. Mereka gak perlu ngelakuin itu buat dapet bayi." Ujar Hibari sombong.

"Wedew, sotoy abis. Emangnya lu tau bayi dateng dari mana?" Tanya Katou Julie.

"Tau lah." Hibari melipat tangannya di dada. "Saat sepasang suami-istri saling mencintai, seekor burung bangau akan datang untuk mengantarkan bayi sebagai simbol cinta mereka."

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, hening...

.

.

.

.

"_...dafuq_..." Katou Julie _sweatdrop_.

"..._hahi_..." Haru juga _sweatdrop_.

"H-Hibari-_san_..." Tsuna _facepalm_.

"Sampah... Gue gak percaya orang kayak gini masih ada.." Xanxus sampe terbengong-bengong akibat kepolosan Hibari.

"_Yare_-_yare_.. Hibari-_san_, selera humor lu jelek banget.." Lambo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gue gak pernah bercanda." Tukas Hibari yang emang gak punya selera humor.

"Ahahaha.. Hibari menarik sekali ya, Gokudera?" Yamamoto ketawa.

"Jadi maksud lu gue gak menarik, ya?!" Gokudera membentak Yamamoto.

"_Maa_.. _Maa_.. Bukan begitu.." Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan sang pacar yang ngambek.

Tsuna _double_ _facepalm_.

"Hibari Kyouya." Panggil Mukuro.

"Hn..?"

"Ini gue pinjemin koleksi gue. Lu nonton, lu hayatin, lu pelajarin. Oke?" Mukuro menyerahkan beberapa keping DVD _hard yaoi_ ke tangan Hibari.

"..." Hibari terdiam menatap kepingan DVD di tangannya.

"Jangan! Bokep gue aja!" Katou Julie menyerahkan sekeping DVD ke tangan Hibari. "Lu harus nonton yang ini. Gilaaaaa, _sexy_ bangettt..!"

"...?" Hibari mulai bingung.

"Sampah, lu boleh dateng ke rumah gue kapan aja. Gue sama Squalo bisa nunjukin caranya." Xanxus entah lagi berbaik hati atau cuma pengen pamer kegiatannya dengan sang pacar ke Hibari.

"Haa..?" Hibari semakin bingung.

"_Fufu_.. Hibari-_kun_, kalo lu pengen tau secara detail, gue mau kok ngajarin." Byakuran menyeringai seperti musang licik.

"Hentikaaann..! Lu semua jangan menodai Kyouya gue..!" Dino memeluk Hibari dengan protektif.

"_Haneuma_, lepas." Ujar Hibari, yang gak didengerin sama Dino.

"Sok suci ah Dino. Lu sendiri ngincer Hibari kan." Katou Julie sewot ngeliat Dino sok suci.

"Iya, modus tuh biar bisa pegang-pegang Hibari." Lambo ikut-ikutan.

"B-bukan.." Dino gagap.

"Hibari-_kun_, jangan mau dipegang Dino. Nanti keperjakaan lu hilang. Dino kan pedo." Byakuran manas-manasin.

Hibari yang dari dulu jarang keluar rumah dan berolahraga dianugerahi dengan kulit putih mulus, muka shota, dan tubuh yang bisa dibilang agak kecil untuk ukuran anak berusia 18 tahun.

"Bacot nih si uban! Gak usah diumbar-umbar kalo gue emang mau jadi cowo pertama Hibari..!" Bentak Dino.

"...apa maksud lu, _haneuma_?" Hibari men-_deathglare_ Dino.

"Maksud gue, lu mau gak nikah sama gue?" Dino melamar Hibari _on the spot_.

"_Hahi_... _Romantic_ _desu_..!" Haru _fangirling_.

"Selamat ya, Hibari-_san_." Kyoko memberi restu.

"Tsuna-_kun_, emangnya pernikahan sesama jenis legal di Jepang?" Enma nanya sama Tsuna.

"Setau gue sih nggak." Jawab Tsuna.

"Kyouya, aku cintaaaa..!" Dino memeluk Hibari semakin erat.

Napas Hibari mulai sesak, "L-lepas..._ahouma...k-k-kamikorosu_..."

"Gak..! Nikah dulu sama aku..!" Dino memperkuat pelukannya.

Hibari merasa sebentar lagi organ-organnya akan keluar dari mulut atau pantatnya, "S-sesak..._baka_..."

"Makanya, ayo kita nikah..!" Dino masih ngotot.

"Le-lepasin...dulu..."

"Nikah dulu..!"

"Lepasin...du..lu..."

"NIKAH DULU..!"

"Oke, oke!"

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hening...

Dino mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Hibari, "Se-serius...?"

Hibari menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya sedikit berair karena kekurangan oksigen. Dino yang melihat hal tersebut merasa pria dalam pelukannya itu sangat erotis dan _moe_. Tanpa sadar, darah pun mengucur dari lubang hidungnya.

Murid-murid di kelas yang menyadari hal tersebut pun hanya bisa memaki Dino dalam hati.

'Sampah. Gitu aja udah mimisan.'

'_Hahi_..! _Yaoi_ _desu_..!'

'D-Dino-_san_...'

'_Kufufu_.. Pedo!'

'Yare yare..'

Akhirnya Hibari angkat bicara, "_Haneuma_... Lu..."

"Y-ya..?" Dino masih gak sadar kalo dia mimisan.

Hibari mengeluarkan selembar saputangan dari kantong celananya dan mengelap darah yang menodai muka ganteng Dino.

"K-Kyouya...?" Sumpah, Dino girang setengah mati.

"Lu..."

"Ya...?"

Satu kelas hening. Sebagian bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seorang Hibari, sebagian lagi bersiap menyaksikan bule ganteng dilempar keluar jendela.

Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan...khawatir...?

Dino menelan ludah.

Haru dan Mukuro sibuk merekam adegan tersebut dengan HP masing-masing.

Byakuran...makan _marshmallow_.

"Lu..." Kalimat Hibari masih gantung.

'Sumpah, lama banget..!' Katou Julie menjerit frustrasi dalam hati.

"Ya, Kyouya..?" Dino masih deg-degan dan harap-harap cemas.

Apakah akhirnya cinta sepihaknya terbalas oleh Hibari..?

Apakah hari ini dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan jomblonya yang menyedihkan..?

Apakah dia akan berhasil menjadi _The Next American Idol.._?

Oke, otaknya mulai ngaco.

Akhirnya Hibari melanjutkan, "...Leukimia, ya?"

.

.

.

Dino bisa mendengar hatinya sendiri hancur berkeping-keping.

Xanxus ngakak, "SAMPAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!"

"_Kuhahaha_! Kayaknya Hibari kebanyakan nonton drama! _Kuhahahahahaha_, ini video harus gue _upload_ ke _website_ sekolah!" Mukuro guling-guling di lantai.

"Mukuro-_kun_..." Tsuna semakin _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sebutir buah tropis itu.

Hibird berkicau, "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Ahahahaha... Hibari memang menarik!" Yamamoto ketawa lantang.

"Yaudah, kenapa lu gak pacaran aja sono sama Hibari...?!" Gokudera ngambek.

"_Maa, maa_," Yamamoto menenangkan sang pacar.

Dino berjalan lunglai ke arah jendela.

"Hahahahaha—Oi, Dino! Ngapain lu..?!" Katou Julie yang menyadari Dino seperti kehilangan semangat hidup, menghentikan ritual ketawanya.

"Gue mau loncat," Dino menjawab dengan tampang madesu.

"_Hahi_..! _Dangerous desu_..!" Haru menjerit.

"Oi, _haneuma_." Hibari mencengkeram ujung kemeja Dino, menghentikan Dino yang udah menapakkan satu kaki di bingkai jendela.

"...Kyouya..?" Dino menoleh.

"Jangan bunuh diri," ujar Hibari sambil menatap mata Dino.

"Kyouyaaaa..." Dino mewek. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari bingkai jendela.

"Kalo lu bunuh diri... Gue..."

Dino merentangkan tangannya, siap memeluk pemuda _moe_ di hadapannya.

Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan intens, "Gue yang repot ngurusin laporannya. Kalo mau bunuh diri, seenggaknya jangan di Namimori."

"Hibari! Hibari!" Sekali lagi Hibird berkicau gaje.

Setelah itu Dino absen karena harus menjalani terapi psikologis selama 2 minggu.

* * *

END

* * *

Seperti biasa, _gomen_ kalo garing.  
Sebenernya udah lama saya tulis cerita laknat ini, tapi saat itu saya bingung mesti gimana _ending_-nya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya membuat _ending_ dengan mengorbankan kondisi kejiwaan Dino si bule ganteng.

Maaf ya _fans_ Dino, Mukuro, Byakuran, Xanxus, Lambo, dan Katou Julie. Karakter-karakter yang kece-kece ini kembali hancur di tangan saya.  
(Sebenernya gak tau sih katou Julie itu ada _fans_-nya apa nggak, tapi sudahlah..)

Oh ya, ini cuma _oneshot_.

_Sequel_ dipertimbangkan, tergantung respon _readers_.  
Tapi kalo saya gak ada ide ya gak bikin.

_Anyway, reviews are LOVED~_


End file.
